


Hospital

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [85]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Hospitals, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You visit Duff in hospital.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Hospital

You knew Duff's alcoholism was going to become his downfall, but it doesn't shock you any less when you get the call that he's been hospitalized with pancreatitis.

The first time you visit him, he looks terrible. "Please kill me. I want to die. Kill me," he repeats with a shaky voice, tightly grabbing your hand.

"I know it hurts, baby," you say, trying to hold back your own tears. He shouldn't have to feel guilty now too. "I'm so sorry."

Seeing Duff like this breaks your heart. He's crying and obviously in unimaginable pain. In a - probably vain - attempt to soothe him at least a little, you stroke his hair, reassuring him. "You will be okay, Duff. There's still so much life for you to live. Don't give up yet, please. You need to be strong for me."


End file.
